ultimatewarriorcatsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Warrior Code
The Warrior Code is a set of rules that every cat is taught to live by. Sometimes cats break these rules. Every rule has been broken at least once. Here is a list of the rules The Warrior Code 1. Defend your Clan, even with your friends life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. (This is broken when Graystripe falls in love with Silverstream, Oakheart and Bluestar, Crowfeather and Feathertail, Crowfeather and Leafpool and many others) 2. Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. (This rule is constarntly broken by all four clans) 3. Elders, Queens, and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. If any warrior or apprentice is sick or injured, they may eat while the elders, queens, and kits are eating. (This is broken when Longtail and Darkstripe are hunting for a sick Poppydawn and they eat on the way, or when Firepaw hunts for Yellowfang and they eat) 4. Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life. (This is broken when Tigerstar and his recruits kill prey to build Bonehill) 5. A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice. (This was constantly broken when Brokentail made kits who were three moons old become apprentices) 6. Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name. (This was broken when Squirrelflight became a warrior ThunderClan did not yet have a proper camp so she didn't keep vigil) 7. A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. (Brambleclaw had not yet had an apprentice when he became deputy but StarClan sent an omen saying he should be deputy) 8. The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies or retires. (When Tallstar died he replaced Mudclaw as deputy by Onewhisker, even though he replaced Mudclaw he didn't use the right words so Mudclaw was still deputy) 9. After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. (This is broken when Tigerclaw is exiled Bluestar does not appoint Fireheart as deputy until the next day) 10. A Gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time. (Fighting constantly happens at gatherings, and there is once where the twolegs are destroying the forest and they cannot attend the gathering) 11. Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats. (When ShadowClan stopped believing in StarClan they stopped patroling their borders) 12. No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan. (When Berrykit got his tail caught in a fox-trap, Russetfur and her patrol left him there because he wasn't clan born) 13. The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code. (Firestar goes against Bluestar's word to attack WindClan and averts the battle) 14. An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his/her battles unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defense. (This is broken by Brokenstar and Clawface both kill for unhonorable reasons) 15. A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. (This is broken when Cloudpaw eats kittypet food and the twolegs take him away) Exceptions *Cats on their way to the Moonstone or Moonpool are allowed to cross other Clans' territories to get to their destination. *At the lake, cats may travel on other Clans' grounds as long as they are within two fox-lengths of the lake; for instance, to go to a Gathering. Additional Rules The following rules are not specifically stated in the Warrior Code, but are expected to be followed: *Medicine cats may not have a mate or kits. (This is broken by Leafpool and Yellowfang, and Mudfur who had kits before or after becoming a medicine cat) *Kits must stay in camp until they are apprenticed, and are not allowed to hunt. (Kits constantly leave camp like Ashkit, Fernkit, Cloudkit, Bluekit, Berrykit, Mousekit, and Hazelkit. Cloudkit also hunted once) *The safety of the Clan is more important than the safety of one cat. (Only rule not broken) *Clans must not unite together to drive out another Clan. (This was broken when ShadowClan drove out WindClan and when all four clans drove out SkyClan) *Clans must not force another Clan to share territory. (ThunderClan stays in RiverClan camp when their camp and territory burned) *Enemy patrols must not attack cats if they are returning from a mission all four Clans agree on. (RiverClan attacks Graystripe and Fireheart for crossing through their territory when they brought WindClan back, though not all clans agreed) *You cannot attack or stop cats going or returning from the Moonstone or Moonpool. (This is broken when Mudclaw and WindClan stop Bluestar and Fireheart going to the Moonstone) Rejected Codes Throughout history, several other rules were proposed for introduction into the Warrior Code, however, they were turned down. These rules were: *Only cats of pure forest blood can be Clan members (suggested by Featherstar of WindClan. This is broken often, mainly by ThunderClan, and when Brokentail brought rogues into ShadowClan). *Each Clan may only eat the prey they are most suited for (suggested by Robinstar of SkyClan. This is broken every time a cat eats prey they don't usually do, though they usually prefer what they are suited for) *All Clan cats must believe in StarClan (suggested by Dovestar of RiverClan. This cis broken by Cloudtail and Mothwing).